


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by peanutbutterbagels



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, OOC, Pillow & Blanket Forts, apparently people call cubby houses blanket forts wtf, background! Taakitz, father-son bonding, idk how to tag babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels
Summary: Everything was quiet. Moonlight cut through the haphazardly closed curtains, streaking slivers of silver light across the deep burgundy duvet.But as Kravitz sat up in bed, practically possessed by love, something snapped him out of his stupor.Something loud.[Edit 9.5.20: I hate this just as much as you do don’t worry]





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is A, super OOC, B, not edited, C, shit
> 
> Also, there isn't enough Angus & Kravitz shit? Like Krav is his friend and shit too?? give the boys some love hjhjhjhjh

Everything was quiet. Moonlight cut through the haphazardly closed curtains, streaking slivers of silver light across the deep burgundy duvet. 

 

Taako’s golden hair was splayed out across the pillow and spilled further across the mattress. The thin light that shone through the window gave the golden curls a soft glow, that made Kravitz’ heart flutter. 

 

Since Kravitz wasn’t technically  _ alive _ , he didn’t need to sleep. He could, if he ever wanted to, but on nights when he wasn’t out dealing with necromantic shitheads (Which had started to come around a lot more often now that he’d married Taako), he preferred to catch up on paperwork, or, on nights like these, just bathe in Taako’s presence.

 

Even without Glamour, Taako was single-handedly one of the most beautiful creatures that he’d seen in his entire life, or well, death, and he’d been around for a very long time. 

 

His eyes were utterly gorgeous, one being bright, beautiful green and the other being so golden that it looked as if Taako had a drop of gold for a left eye.

 

But as Kravitz sat up in bed, practically possessed by love, something snapped him out of his stupor. 

 

Something loud.

 

Not wanting to wake Taako, who had luckily hadn’t been woken by the clatter, slid out of bed almost undetectable, and slipped out the door, shutting it silently behind him.

 

As he stumbled down the hallway, he was thankful that they had carpet put in, otherwise, his footsteps almost definitely would’ve woken up his husband and Angus.

 

That is, if Angus wasn’t already awake. 

 

As he neared the small boy's door, which was painted a ‘mature blue’ (in Angus’ words), he heard small gasps and sniffles, which Angus (or whoever was hiding in his room) was obviously trying to stifle.

 

Kravitz rapped gently on the door with his first knuckle, before pushing the door open just enough to slide in and shut it again.

 

“Darling?” he called out into the dark room. He did have night vision, but he still couldn’t distinguish if that was his son (?)  curled up on the floor, or if it was just a pile of dirty laundry that he’d forgotten to pick up during yesterday’s search for dirty laundry.

 

Kravitz found that the blob on the floor was, in fact, his son, when the blob turned to get up, wriggling out of the blanket that he found himself stuck in.

 

“S-sorry, sir. Just fe- fell out of bed. You know that I tend to b-be a little bit clumsy at times.”

 

Kravitz knew something was definitely wrong when Angus called him ‘sir’. It had been almost a full year since Angus had called him that, now he usually opted for his name or some silly nickname he’d made up on the fly (Vitzy, Krav-Bav, Krav, Karry).

(And Kravitz, while being the ever so formal gentleman he is, found himself also using a variety of rather strange nicknames with those he was close with, though he blamed that on living with Taako, who almost never used people’s actual names.)

He edged closer to the boy as he struggled to stand up on his own. “You can just go back to bed, sir. I’m f-fine.”

Kravitz kneeled down in front of the young detective, who was currently trying to shove his glasses on his face as fast as he could, and gently rested his hand on the boy’s small shoulder. “Angus. I think we both know full well that you aren’t fine.”

As Angus looked up at him, almost too shy to be normal, Kravitz noticed the still wet tear tracks that glimmered in the moonlight. 

“Sir, I’m fine, I just twisted my ankle when I fell off the bed is all.” Angus shook his head and attempted to push Kravitz’ hand off his shoulder, putting an unconvincing smile on his face. It was a lie, and it was obvious, but Kravitz wasn't giving up anytime soon.

“Honey, if you’ve twisted your ankle, we should get you a pack to put on that.” Kravitz held out a hand for Angus to take. If Angus wouldn’t let him help now, then he’d have to figure out another way to get him to let out all those feelings.

Angus hesitated, then grabbed tightly onto Kravitz’ hand. Judging by the small squeal that Angus let out, he doubted that Angus thought he was going to be scooped up into his arms.

“Wh- sir?”

“Well you didn’t expect I’d let you walk around on an injured ankle, did you?” Kravitz allowed himself a victorious smile when Angus nuzzled into is hold. 

He’d known, from nights when he’d walked in from a late nights work to Taako cradling a sleeping Angus, and talking to him in hushed tones (so as not to wake up said sleeping boy) about the young boy’s nightmares, and how that one of the only ways to calm Angus down when he was upset, was physical contact.

Taako talked about how hard it was to get Angus to admit how much he loved cuddles as if he didn’t do the same himself.

Kravitz quietly walked over the shag carpet, which he found utterly revolting but Taako loved it, with a small, sniffling Angus in his arms, into the kitchen where he sat the boy on the counter. 

“I can take care of this myself, sir. I’m thirteen.” Angus mumbled as Kravitz summoned a mage hand to bring him the first aid kit. 

“Taako let me take care of him when he sprained his wrist.” Kravitz replied, “And he’s a lot older than thirteen.”  
Angus rolled his eyes (discreetly, because it was rather impolite). “Well, yes, but he’s, y’ know, Taako.” He whispered the last bit, looking up to Kravitz.

Kravitz found himself chuckling a bit as he fished an ice pack out of the freezer. “Yes, but that’s not the point. The point is that being a grown-up is being able to let other people take care of you.” He handed Angus the Ice pack. “Keep that on your ankle.” He spoke with a commanding tone in his voice to be sure that Angus did what he said as he fished through the first aid box.

He pulled out a roll of cloth bandages, pulling the ice pack that Angus had pressed against his ankle off so that he could wrap the cloth around it. 

“I don’t need a bandage, S- Kravitz, it won’t help much at all.” 

“Sometimes putting on a bandage can make you feel a lot better, even if it doesn’t help the injury. That’s probably one of the only things I’ve learnt from Magnus.”

Angus giggled, holding his leg up to give Kravitz some ease. “I guess so.”

Once his ankle was properly bandaged, with the icepack strapped on with the bandage, Kravitz led him back to his room, trying not to chuckle at Angus’ terrible faked limp.

He ‘helped’ him up on the bed and picked his doona up off of the floor, laying it over him and pulling it up to his chin, the way he knew Angus liked.

He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, caressing Angus’ cheek and gazing at him fondly. Even still, the now dry tear tracks stood out on his dark features. 

“Angus,” He started, watching as the boy’s features contorted into confusion. “I know you didn’t really sprain your ankle.”

Angus hurriedly sat up. “S-sir, I promise I didn’t mean to lie, please don’t get me in trouble I really didn’t mean-”

Kravitz interrupted the boy with a finger to his lips. “You aren’t in trouble, Bub. I could never be mad at you.”

Angus stayed sitting up, with his back resting against the bed head, but none of the tension left his body.

“Would you like to tell me what’s wrong? You don’t have to if you wouldn’t like. I can stay here or I can go back to bed, I won’t be offe-”

“No, no, I can- I can tell you.” Angus let his shoulders drop. “As long as you don’t tell Taako.”

“I won’t tell Taako, Bub. I don’t lie to you.” Kravitz pretended that his heart didn’t completely heat up when Angus smiled a small smile after he spoke.

“It was hardly anything, I just had a little nightmare.” Angus shrugged. 

“May I ask what it was about?” Kravitz asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

“It was just about a big monster or something, I hardly remember it.” Angus muttered, fiddling with the hem of his blanket absentmindedly.

“Angus, you and I both know that that’s a lie. You don’t have to be ashamed of being afraid of something.” Kravitz put his hand on top of Angus’ ever so gently. “How about, if you tell me the whole truth about why you’re upset then I’ll tell you something very personal to me, and none of it will have to leave this room.”

Angus contemplated it for a moment, before turning his hand over so that he could clasp his hand. “Okay.” He gave his adoptive father a small, nervous smile.

“So I had a dream that we were out, in Neverwinter, and Taako forgot again. But it wasn’t like it usually is when he remembers again after a little while. This time he forgot who I was, but-but you did too, and aunt Lup and uncle Barry and even Corym. It was like I didn’t even exist and then-”

Angus was cut off by a huge sob, and Kravitz felt bad that he hadn’t registered the previous wetness to his voice. 

He slid closer on the bed towards him, holding his cheek in his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the thick tears that were streaming down his cheeks. 

“-And then you and him and everyone started yelling at me, and telling me to leave and I was so confused and then you were trying t get me to go but it didn’t make sense and then Taako pointed his wand at me and shot some spell to- to get rid of me and it-”

Kravitz moved his other hand to cup Angus’ cheek and tilted his face to look up at him. “Angus, baby, that sounds horrible. Nothing like that would ever happen, Chickadee.”

Angus took in a deep, stuttering breath, and nodded his head. “I know, Kravitz. I’m really sorry.”

Kravitz, in the blink of an eye, pulled himself so close to Angus that their foreheads were almost touching. He looked Angus directly in the eye. “Angus McDonald Taaco, don’t you ever apologise for being afraid. No matter how silly it seems or sounds, don’t you dare apologise.”

Angus was still, in what seemed shock. HIs eyes were locked with Kravitz’ and his breaths were still slightly buffering.

“Angus, I know that Taako doesn’t say this enough, and I certainly don’t say this enough, but we both love you so much. You’re the absolute light of our lives. I haven’t felt this alive since I was actually alive. We adopted Corym because we wanted another kid, not because you weren’t enough. We could never forget you. Hell, Taako spends more than half of his day worrying about you. That’s why he has so much paperwork piled up. Angus, you mean so much to me and Taako, and Lup and Barry, Magnus, and even Merle. Our whole, big, weird, family wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here.”

Both of them were crying at this point, Angus’ face overcome with something resembling relief, and Kravitz clutching his hands as if he let go, Angus would be sucked away. 

  
  


The two stayed in complete silence, other than Angus’ small sniffles that filled the room

Then, without any sort of warning, Angus shot forwards and rammed himself into Kravitz’ chest. His thin army wired themselves around his waist and squeezed him, hard. His nightshirt was beginning to grow wet as Angus mumbled into it.

“Sorry love?”

Angus pulled his face just far away enough to mumble something unintelligible.

“Sorry, Angus? Still can’t understand when you mumble, dear.” 

“I love you.”   

Kravitz’ stomach did a little triumphant flip as Angus spoke. His hand moved up to gently comb through the young boy’s dark curls.

“I love you too, Darling.” He said, only just above a whisper.

And they stayed like that. For what felt like forever. But then, Angus pulled himself off of his adoptive father and wiped his runny nose. 

“So, what was your thing?” He asked, readjusting his glasses.

Kravitz shot him a confused look. “What do you mean, ‘My Thing’?” He asked eyebrow raised. 

“Well, you said that if I told you what made me upset then you’d tell me your personal thing.” He wiped his eyes from under his glasses and flattened out his blankets.

“Right, right, I did say that, didn’t I.” Kravitz sighed to himself. “Do want to get comfortable?”

Angus stayed sitting up with his back resting against the bed head but pulled his doona up as far as it could go. “Is it going to be a long story, Krav?”

Said man chuckled, gently shaking his head. “No, it’s hardly long at all. Just making sure that my little detective doesn’t find himself in a sore position.”

Angus tried to hide a smile at being called his ‘Little Detective’, from which Kravitz took immense honour.

The human boy looked up at death, his eyes shining with curiosity as he waited for a story.

“Well, you probably know how I don’t have many, if any, memories of when I was really alive. But there are a few things that I can recall.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck, finding himself slightly uncomfortable now that he was in the spotlight. “Just so you know, I haven’t even told Taako this. You’re, I think, the first ever person who I’ve ever told this.”

Angus nodded, seeming only more excited by the idea of being the first being in existence to hold this knowledge.

“So back when I was alive, I didn’t live a very long life. For a human, maybe, but still, a very short life. I was very sick, from when I was a baby, up until I died. For my whole life, I was forced to stay in bed, and on days when I was lucky I was allowed to venture into certain parts of the house, in fear that I would get my family sick. And my family, from what I remember, was rather poor, so when I say bed I’m being rather generous.”

Angus nodded, giving Kravitz all the attention in the world, his eyes eagering him to go on.

“All my life was spent looking out of the same sealed shut window, and I can remember, so distinctly, wishing with every fibre of my being to breathe in the fresh air, and take in the view, which would’ve have been so much more beautiful than from behind a pane of glass, to hear the birds singing, to feel the sun on my face, and the dirt beneath my toes.”

“28 years, I waited. Never once did I get to swim in the lake at the edge of town, or climb in the trees that hung over our house. Every night, since I was six years old, I prayed to every god that my little mind could recall, that I would wake up the next morning rid of any sickness, and I’d be able to play in the sun and see the flowers that my siblings couldn’t shut up about. 

But one, in particular, I prayed to the most. The Raven Queen. I gave Her every ounce of respect and gratitude and hope that my weak human body could muster.”

Kravitz looked tired, as he shifted his gaze periodically from Angus, and the window, which famed the bright stars that hung high up in the clouds.

“When I died, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my body. Everything I had ever hoped for, that I had ever lived for, was whisked away from me in one quick motion. But instead of dying, like any ordinary being, the Raven Queen, who had noticed my dedication to her in life, took pity upon me and offered me a job as one of her reapers. I was delivering death like a- a postman delivers mail.”

Kravitz smiled to himself,  absently running his hand through Angus’ curls. 

“For the first time in 28 years, I felt so free. I wore what I wanted. I felt the crisp cold air at night, and the hot humid air in summer. It was worth the pain of making mortal friends and inevitably outliving them, having to be the one who took their lives away from them.”

Kravitz seemed to grow dim for a second, as the hand that was caught in Angus’ hair stilled.

“But I worked hard. I worked my way up to being one of the Raven Queen’s personal favourites. I worked for days and nights and even centuries because it’s what I was never able to do when I was alive. And then, I met Taako.”

Kravitz smiled absently, feeling his heart beating softly in his chest.

“And then, of course, I met you. And Taako, and you, and our whole big weird family gave me what I always wanted but never had. You make my day every day. Thank you, Angus.”

“I think I should be the one thanking you, Krav.” Angus mumbled, looking up at his father.

Kravitz thought for a moment before speaking. “How about we both thank each other and be done with it.”

Angus nodded, reaching for the older’s hand and shaking it politely. “Thank you for adopting me, sir.”

“Thank you, for making me feel alive again, sir.” Kravitz responded with a small smile on his face.

The two just sat together for a moment, soaking in each other's company. 

“Now, I think that neither of us will really be able to get back to sleep at this point. Perhaps, if you promise to keep quiet, we wouldn’t have to go back to sleep.”

The way Kravitz spoke was unsure and awkward, but nothing Angus wasn’t used to. The boy looked up at him and smiled. 

“Are you suggesting we have a slumber party?” Angus giggled, cheeks flushed and smile stretched across his features. 

Kravitz nodded. “Indeed I am.” 

Angus flapped his hands excitedly, not embarrassed to seem so excited in front of someone he trusted as much as Kravitz. He tore the blankets off, leaping up to kneel next to where Kravitz was sitting. His smiling face shone beams of joy at the elder as the boy shook his arm.

“Can we build a secret cubby? Please? We can read books all night! Taako doesn’t need to know!” The young boy’s dark eyes were practically begging him, and his voice was filled with a kind of desperation and excitement that he’d hardly ever heard coming from the boy.

“Are you sure? Maybe it’s too late. Young boys such as yourself really do need their sleep. Especially when they spend all day solving mysteries.” Kravitz’ concern was entirely non-existent as he toyed with Angus. His smile couldn’t be masked as Angus shook his shoulder. 

“Please?” Angus begged, dragging out the vowel. “I’ll be so good for the rest of forever!”

Kravitz stopped trying to hide his grin, nodding to Angus’ delight. “But only because you promised.” In his tone, it was obvious that he was bluffing, but Angus didn’t seem to care. 

“Oh, thank you! I promise I’ll get you the best father’s day present!”

The wind was knocked out of Kravitz as Angus’ thin body crashed into his and as his arms wound around Kravitz’ waist. He sat still as Angus’ hugged him, winding his arms around his son.

It was weird to picture himself as a father. He was a father, definitely, but it was still strange to think about it. It was strange that someone as incredible as Angus looked up to him as a father.

Kravitz squeezed Angus’ shoulder and grinned down at him.

“C’ mon, kiddo. Let’s go build the best secret cubby in existence.”

After an hour of trial and error, thin blankets were strung across Angus’ large room, hooked on chairs, with pillows from gods knows where covering the floors. Books were stacked as high as Angus could reach and orbs of light danced below the blanket ceiling.

“You’re getting good at cantrips. Those magic lessons are certainly coming along.”

Angus smiled proudly and set his wand down. “Taako’s already taught me the basics, and what’s above that,  so he’s moving me on to more complex spells.He says that I’m learning super fast for a beginner!”

Kravitz ruffled Angus hair, smiling down at him proudly. “Well, you’re hardly a beginner anymore.”

Kravitz was sat on a pile of cushions, with Angus nestled into his side and a blanket pulled over the both of them.

Both of them had a book in their laps, Angus with the latest rendition of ‘Caleb Cleveland’ and 

Kravitz with a book or fairytales.

Kravitz’ book was clearly worn, but still had swirls of gold delicately imprinted on the front, and the sides of each page were coated in golden paint, which caught Angus’ eye.

“What book are you reading, Vitz?” He asked, leaning forward to get a closer look.

“Hen I was young, my mother and father would read me from a big book or fairytales to compensate for being stuck in bed all day. While I was out at the bookshop, looking for your new book,” he pointed at the book in Angus’ hands, “I found a similar book. It’s not the same print or anything because of how long ago I died, but it’s so similar, and they remind me of my old life.”

Angus sat in awe of the book, mouth slightly agape as he gazed over it.

“Do- do you think you could read to me, Krav-bav? Just one?” Angus’ voice was as small, and when his eyes locked with his father’s, Kravitz already had in answer ready.

“Of course I can, Chickadee.”

So, with Angus curled into his side, Kravitz began to read his childhood favourites out loud, placing the book between them so that the young detective could see the small, detailed illustrations on each page.

But Kravitz didn’t stop at one story. For hours, They sat together, flipping through the yellowing pages. Kravitz gave each new character a new voice, or a strange accent, which Angus couldn’t help but laugh at. 

Kravitz skimmed through the particularly gory parts, as these old-time stories tended to be quite gruesome, and Angus pretended that he didn’t read them on his own anyway.

The two had almost never been close like this before. They’d been caught in group cuddles before, and heatedly discussed different literature topics, they’d slept in the same bed before, spent nights on their, own, gone on shopping trips on their own, as a family tends to do, but in all of those instances, they’d also been with Taako.

But like this, with them bonding on their own time, getting closer than normal, acting as a real father and son would.

Scratch that.

They are a real father and son. No matter how dead or old Kravitz may be, and no matter how alive and how young and how unrelated-to-Kravitz Angus was, they were still definitely a family. 

Being like this, all close and connected and warm, inside and out, was what was always meant for them. They were always meant to be part of a family, something that neither really had in their past. 

They were a family.

So, that night, as Angus giggled at his accents, and laughed at his silly, mid-story jokes, Kravitz held him tight.

And that night, as Angus slept peacefully, rested against his side, Kravitz held onto him tight.

And that night, as Kravitz let himself fall into a willing slumber, Kravitz held onto his son tight.

When he woke, what he guessed was only a few hours later, it was either because of the amount of goddamn noise coming from what he guessed was the kitchen, or the lack of weight on his side. 

Angus, who must’ve only just woken up, had sat up, stretched his arms and yawned widely.

The book they’d been reading the night before was set on the pile of pillows in front of them.

The light was streaming in through the open curtains, filling the room with bright morning light. Only then did Kravitz realise the mess they’d made with blankets and cushions.

_ Fuck. _

“Did I wake you up, Karry?” Angus’ little raspy voice rang out against the silence, startling the man out of his thoughts.

“No, darling. I woke up on my own. Besides, I’m Death. I don’t need to sleep.”

Angus stared his father down with a trained eye before turning and shrugging. “I can tell that you’re lying, but you’re off the hook because I love you.”

Kravitz smiled against his will, rolling his eyes when he thought Angus wasn’t looking (but of course he saw because he was the world’s greatest detective).

“And I love you. Now, let’s go and see what Taako’s whipping up for us. You’d better be hungry after a night full of reading.”

Kravitz offered his hand for the younger to take, and when he did, he crawled out of the blanket cubby with him, helped him stand, brush off his pyjamas, and head out the door.

However, just before Kravitz could even grab the hand-carved door handle, Angus tugged hard on the hand that he was holding, using so much force that the entire top half of his body was jerked downwards. His head was level with Angus’, and the boy wrapped his small hands around his head, pulling it closer to his own.

Angus’ soft breath was evident in his ear, as the boy seemed to be opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish. But, before he could pull his head back and return to his usual upright posture, Angus whispered fast and almost unintelligible words into his ear.

“Thank you, Dad.”

Angus’ hands were not touching him at all in the timespan of a millisecond, instead, his hands were on the door handle, twisting it and pushing the door open before scurrying out.

Angus had run out before Kravitz could even process what had happened. He was left standing in the doorway with a blank look on his face.

Angus had called Taako plenty of variations of ‘Dad’ before, not often, but not on such rare occasions that it was strange or awkward. (And it seemed pretty goddamned awkward to refer to  _ the  _ Taako From T.V. as ‘Papa’ or, god forbid, ‘Daddio’)

But Angus called him,  _ him _ , of all people, Dad. He really was Angus’ dad, wasn’t he?

After snapping himself out of his awestruck state, he pulled himself together, tying his long braids up with the hair tie he kept on his wrist and setting off down the hallway and down the stairs.

When he finally got downstairs, he caught glimpse of the domestic life that he’d longed for so much all of his existence. His eldest son dipping his finger in the pyrex dish of pancake mix, trying to savour as much of the sweet mixture before his husband, Taako, slapped the boy’s hand away with his spare hand, using the other to hold a nine-year-old elven boy, his other and youngest son, Corym. 

The boy was slumped against Taako, clearly not happy about being woken up this morning.

Kravitz moved from his hiding place in the doorway to over near Taako, plucking the boy from his arms and resting him on his hip. “Morning, babe.” He spoke to his husband while pulling an arrange of strange faces at Corym.

“Morning. Stop making weird faces. It creeps me the fuck out.” Taako rolled his eyes, pecking Kravitz cheek before moving back to the frying pan. Taako was getting so much 

better at cooking for his family and the people he loved without entirely breaking down in fear of poisoning them, and Kravitz couldn’t be more proud of him.

“Don’t fucking swear in front of our children, Taako.” Kravitz chided his husband in a sing-song voice.

Taako rolled his eyes for a second time, reaching again to shoo Angus away from the pancake batter. “Angus was swearing before I even met him, and Corym has already sworn at least once.”

The reaper sighed, bouncing the giggling elf on his hip. “The point is to not teach literal minors to curse.”

“Still.” Taako shrugged, flipping the pancake in the pan onto a stack of cooked pancakes and pouring in more fresh batter.

Kravitz sighed once again, setting Corym on the floor and watching Angus climb not-so-gracefully up onto the counter. Even then he still seemed a tiny bit flustered when he locked eyes with Kravitz.

“What’s with the bandage, Little Dude?” Taako gestured to Angus’ ankle, the bandage was loosely wrapped around but the ice pack was nowhere to be found. Probably lost somewhere in the mess of pillows.

“It’s nothing, Taako. Nothing to worry about!” Angus smiled up at the elf as he swung his feet through the air.

Taako raised his eyebrow. “I’m pre-” 

He was interrupted by Kravitz’ hand snaking around his waist and his voice muttering in his ear. “Trust me, Dove, it’s all sorted and nothing you need to worry about.”

Taako spared one last glance at his son, Kravitz gently kissing his cheek before scooping Corym up into his arms and leading Angus out of the kitchen. “We’ll set the table while you finish cooking.”

When Taako came out with his arms stacked with pancakes, his husband was setting a plate in front of every seat, and his eldest son was setting knives, forks, and glasses beside every plate. Corym was already seated in his booster seat, eyeing the stack of pancakes in his arms hungrily.

Taako noticed, as the family was eating, that Kravitz and Angus kept on sharing looks with each other. Did they know something that he didn’t?

He leaned sideways to tap Kravitz on the shoulder. “Did something happen last night, or?” He whispered, eyeing his husband warily.

“Yep. Nothing to worry about though.” Kravitz whispered back, clutching Taako’s hand underneath the table.    

“Is that what the mess in Agnes’ bedroom was all about?” Taako chuckled, though perhaps a bit too loud, as Angus immediately snapped his head up to look between Taako and Kravitz with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. It’s my fault, I’ll clean it up after breakfast.” Kravitz gave Taako’s hand one last squeeze before unlinking their hands.

Taako laughed. “No worries, my man. Nothing a little magic can’t fix.” Both adults watched as Angus’ shoulders relaxed at Taako’s words.

Did he really think he was going to be punished?

After breakfast was done, and the boys were off somewhere in Taako’s goddamned mansion of a house, Taako was leaning against the counter while Kravitz washed up.

“So Ango had a nightmare? His ankle’s fine, right?” 

“Yes, babe, his ankle’s fine. Everyone’s emotions are fine. I’m just- I’m so glad that we, of all the people in this plane, met Angus.” Kravitz reassured Taako as he scrubbed a particularly dirty plate.

Taako smiled, placing his hand on Kravitz’ bare bicep and squeezing at the muscle there. “I’m glad I met you. Where would I be without my strong, sexy, death-giving husband?”

The taller of the two blushed and sputtered, half laughing and half dying of embarrassment, which sent Taako into a fit of laughter. 

Once the laughter had died down, the elf patted his lover’s shoulder. “But jokes aside, I’m genuinely happy that you and Angus are getting closer. I’m really, really,  _ really _ happy my family is bonding.”

And once again, before Kravitz could properly process what had happened, Taako had skipped out of the kitchen and out of sight. 

Kravitz was confused a lot, mainly by Taako, but one thing was definitely for sure.

He couldn’t wait to hang out with Angus more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just for anyone wondering!! Corym is a 9-year-old high elf, and 9 elven years are the equivalent to 3 human years.  
> Found a great elven aging chart here: http://freepages.rootsweb.com/~bronwyn/misc/elvenaging.pdf  
> This is unedited and definitely OOC!! Please let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them!! If y'all have questions just ask boyss.


End file.
